


A Moment's Rest

by entendre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Elf Beserker, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Human Duelist, Jean - Freeform, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orlesian/Free Marcher, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Salin, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, sex by/in a lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entendre/pseuds/entendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back to Kirkwall, Jean and Salin decide that stopping is better than dealing with bandits and road hazards. It turns out that the decision was one of their best yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Minor Complication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mallabyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallabyway/gifts).



“Maker, I will tell you now, the best part of these trips is being able to finally relax.”

Jean let out a low chuckle from deep within his throat, chin tilted upwards in the slightest fashion as if to present himself to the world with pride. He rode his horse with a swagger, a regal man who could rule the world at that very moment. _“Look at me,”_ his pride said, _“look at my accomplishments. I am the greatest there is.”_

To Salin, well, he certainly _was_ the greatest there was. She watched the way his lips pulled into the faintest smile. She savored the confident energy he radiated and smiled in return. Jean was known to be a rather dark and gloomy man. His entire image being that of rot and ruin. She knew differently, she saw the Jean that had been dying to break free from the chains that bound him to his own internal suffering. Before they’d come to truly know one another, she saw a man who had been hurt in his life. She saw a man who couldn’t trust, who couldn’t love, and who couldn’t possibly be saved.

But she did save him, and she did gain him trust. Most importantly, however, she taught him to love again. Whenever she was around, his entire image would brighten and she knew it was not just to please her and keep her from worrying about him. He truly meant each smile and chuckle. While he hardly changed his old ways in front of the general public, seeing him do so for her was just enough. Actually, it made it all the more special. Salin enjoyed moments like watching him beam with such joy. With a sigh, she leaned forward on her own horse with a smile that dared to match his own, “You worked hard these past couple of weeks. You certainly deserved the victory, and I think everyone could agree with me there.”

He quirked an eyebrow and she caught his lips twitch. Was he trying to keep from seeming too happy with himself? That was just like him, never truly letting himself go.

“Yes, well,” Jean shrugged a shoulder and could feel Salin’s scowl at his words, “my form wasn’t nearly as good as it should have been.” He turned his head then to reassure himself that she wasn’t angry with his critique and slumped his shoulders upon catching her disapproving frown. “But,” he knew he needed to correct himself lest she speak for hours on end about his feats and great skills, “I guess I did deserve the victory, yes.”

“ _Jean_.”

He winced at the sharpness in her tone, clearing his throat and sticking his chest out for quite the show, “I am ‘ _The Silver Blade of Orlais_ ’. I am unstoppable, unbreakable, and undefeated. Not one enemy can stand in my way for I-”

Salin couldn’t contain her laughter then. She attempted to cover her mouth, but she was all too late. “Really, Jean?” He seemed confused, but she knew exactly what he was doing. “I thought you hated that title?”

“I do,” Jean’s tone had dropped and he returned to his relaxed position on the horse (although, “relaxed” wasn’t exactly the same to him as it was to others), “though, you know better than anyone else why I keep it.” He sounded as if he was trying to chide her, to which she simply rolled her eyes. Jean decided against speaking anymore about the title and the pair rode in silence down the empty dirt path. He had gone into his own mind, consumed by thoughts Salin wondered if she truly wanted to know or not. Moments like that were hard to get past, she knew that from experience, and she could only let forth a string of curses in her mind. To many, something as simple as a dueling title shouldn’t have been the cause of such a reaction, but Salin and Jean knew very well the situation and knew just what should have been expected from it.

Their journey began to drag and the night sky peeked from over the treetops that shaded them from the sun earlier in the day. Minutes turned to an hour and an hour turned into four. Fallen trees, barricades, and even the less-than-subtle warning of their trespassing on a certain bandit group’s land took them off course. Salin could feel Jean’s attitude chip away at itself - even she felt the annoyance etch away at her previous positive outlook. Their horses slowed, their hooves clacking on stone to dirt and even to mud. They currently moved as though they'd been caught in molasses. Salin’s mind wandered as she observed the dirt path before her for any sign of returning to the original path.

“Damn! Salin, stop!”

Salin blinked rapidly at the sharpness of Jean's voice, head lifted up to inspect the cause for his anger. She pulled the reins close to her chest, Jean’s disapproval made known to her through a second, albeit softer, yell. The horse came to a halt too abrupt and Salin tensed her body to keep from falling. A bridge fallen and dark waters below. Just their luck. Jean rode forward, stopping next to her and placing his hand on top of her own. Salin smiled at the kind gesture, but the moment would last but a moment as he pushed her hands lower. What was he doing exactly?

“You don't stop a horse by yanking up like that. Low.”

Oh. Salin stared down at her hands, reins bundled in her now ghastly white fists. She loosened her grip and frowned as Jean gave her hands one simple pat before removing himself from her space. “There's no way around that is nearby. The waters looks deep.” she leaned forward, checking the debris that could hardly be seen underneath the water, “Why don't we just stop? We can rest for the night.”

“ _Salin_.” Jean had gotten off of his horse already and was attempting to find a way around. “We're nearly there.” He glanced far right and pointed at the stretching bank. “It has to shallow at some point.”

“You're tired and we've been riding for quite some time now. Look at how dark it is. Let's just stop for the night.”

He grumbled, shoulders dropping with a heavy sigh. “Salin-” Jean paused, staring up at the night sky that peeked through the trees that engulfed them. “Fine.” Salin smiled widely at his eventual submission and pointed down the path behind them. With furrowed eyebrows she commented quietly, “There was a second path that way. It may lead somewhere.”

Jean quirked an eyebrow in response, “ _It may_?”

“Oh, enough of that.” Salin smiled at Jean, watching as he ran his fingers through his hair. Absently, he brushed, brushed, and continued to brush, until lowering his hand to rub his neck. She snickered, stopping his movements and dropping from her own horse, “Nervous? We will get back, don't worry. You're with me!” She caught him smile and turn his head away, replying with a low “tsk”.

“That's why I'm nervous.”


	2. You Will Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salin's doubts are put to rest and the two get what they've longed for.

“See? What did I tell you?” With spread out arms and a proud smile that stretched from ear to ear, Salin just  _ had _ to rub in her victory even in the smallest way. “Good place to take a load off, right?”

Jean had finished tying the reins for the two horses to the nearby trees and turned around to inspect their surroundings further. He stood akimbo, eyes closed and lips pulled into a smirk as he admitted his defeat, “Yes, I suppose it is good that we stopped now.”

They happened upon a clearing in the woods, a beautiful flatland illuminated by the moonlight. A lake shimmered in the light at the edge of the clearing, beautiful flowers lining one portion of the edge. It was captivating, like it had come straight from a painting. The moon revealed itself to them, bathing everything in beautiful luminescence. Salin could feel herself relax almost instantly, the soft grass a pillow for her feet. She turned her attention to Jean, who was brushing a hand through the hair of his horse. She could hear him murmur “good girl” softly as he placed his other hand upon her neck, patting and rubbing.

Salin turned towards the lake, giving Jean a quick glance before making her way towards the water. She stopped at its edge and stared at her reflection, regretting it almost instantly.

_ He doesn’t want you. He could care less about you. _

Salin kicked at the water, ripples distorting the image before her - it was not only her own and she didn’t want to listen to  _ him _ at the moment. However, the words settled into her brain and she found herself glancing over her shoulder. She’d prove him wrong. Her chest tightened as she noticed that, indeed, Jean had not turned around to even share the glance. Settling down on the soft grass, she dipped her feet into the cool water and gently swung her leg back and forth. Seeing him brimming with pride earlier in the day made her heart swell with joy. Jean’s distance took its toll on even her. Deciding against dwelling on such negative thoughts, she shut her eyes and looked back upon happier times between them. The way he would look at her longingly, like he would never get the chance to see her another day. Times that he would sweep her off of her feet and shower her in loving kisses all over when she was sad. Those nights he would hold her in his arms and sing to her, the soft rumble in his voice enchanting her. No matter what she did, no matter what she said, he was always there for her. When nobles crowded him and he could only pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance, she knew that, the second the two of them locked eyes, all of it disappeared.

“Salin, my love.”

A voice that rolled off of his tongue and melted in her ears. She shivered.

“It is me.”

She shivered again, but it was not due to his voice that time. No, his hands were upon her thighs, the pads of his fingers lightly trailing up to her waist. Without opening her eyes, she spread her legs and allowed him between, “ _ Jean _ .”

He hummed at her call, warm hands cupping her cheeks, “I’m here.”

She finally opened her eyes and smiled as he stood before her in the water. There he was, all for her. She noted the pile of clothes that lay neatly on the grass near her. She could see each item save for his underwear, which she chuckled at. How modest. Salin knew he always kept spare clothes with him anyway, they were in the satchel hanging from the horse. The two simply gazed into each other’s eyes and basked in their love for one another. She could have melted in his embrace, forgotten about the world around them and never once regret it. “I thought-” he hushed her and brushed a thumb along her lips, to which she held back a smile in response. “Jean, I love you.” He did not answer. She was not angry, she knew his reason for his silence. He was taking her in, savoring each second that passed between one another. She could see the familiar glint in his eyes. He was thinking and she, to be quite honest with herself, wanted to be surprised by him.

The way his fingers brushed her cheeks and his eyes scanned over her form hungrily - oh, it was a treat. She caught him staring at her stomach and could feel his fingers twitch in his deep thought. She understood. When he raised his head to meet her gaze once more, she leaned close to him to connect in a kiss. Jean’s hands pulled her head as to keep her close and she let out a soft gasp. The clearing was silent, the only sound she could recognize came from the beating of her own heart. With their eyes closed, the two could connect further as one. Jean’s hands moved from her cheeks to her waist and she could only give him a bite on his bottom lip as any sign of acceptance. “Jean,” she began, breathless as the two parted for but a moment.

He hummed, kisses trailing to her jawline and teeth biting at her earlobe. She lightly squeezed her thighs against his own and he pulled her closer to him in response, his hands settling on her ass.

“Jean,” she tried once more but found herself just as helpless. He’d stolen her breath away and made her own mind slip from her. “ _ Jean, _ ” she whispered,  _ begged _ , to him as he stopped at her neck, “please.” He took a nibble, intending to leave a mark upon her skin. Jean hummed to her, teasing her and she knew it. He was certain of her desires and yet he played coy with her. Salin shivered as his warm tongue traveled the length of her neck, ending with another nibble that make her moan. Not once had he spoken to her, or even worse, stopped. His lips parted from her skin only to return to her lips, but she caught the dangerous smile that made her want him even more. His lips brushed lightly against her own, like a feather along her lips. Soft and smooth - absolutely intoxicating. It took her a moment to realize that she’d forgotten her own words. Salin couldn’t help but smile through their passionate kiss when he let out his own breathy moan. She could smell his cologne, strong and spicy. She recognized it immediately - it was the brand she gifted to him during the first months of their blossoming relationship. The fact that he continued to use it made the memory all the more special to her, and the experience of inhaling the aroma all the more pleasurable. Salin slid her fingers through his long hair, gripping it tightly and engulfing her further in such a strong aroma. As payback for his torment she captured his bottom lip between her own, to which he grunted in reply.

His eyes opened only in the slightest fraction, and she shot him a daring look. “ _ Look at me. I’ve got you now _ .”

Jean parted from Salin once she released his lip, both of them in a daze. Their eyes, half-lidded in desire, told him everything. Without a word, he took one step from the edge of the lake and reveled in the sight before him. Salin was his goddess and he was her mortal follower. Jean had fallen for her spell and refused to break free from it. If he had been damned by the world then so be it. There was not a moment he wished to spend without her. After years of uncertainty and building trust, it had all come down to the moment they spent together  _ now _ . It was special, the way they’d connected. He diverted his gaze from Salin’s eyes for only a moment and leaned over to place sweet kisses on the top of her knee.

She twitched.

He smirked.

Slowly, agonizingly slow, Jean placed a second kiss higher on her thigh and a third even more so. One hand lightly pressed against the outside of her leg, clouding Salin’s mind with various thoughts all at once. He wanted her that way. He wanted her to no longer know what to think or what to do, only allow him to praise her and please her. As he kissed her thigh he imagined her in his mind, head tilted back and lips parted to allow moans to escape. She murmured something he couldn’t quite catch, and he pinched her skin between his teeth as a punishment. What did she want from him?

She moaned, unable to speak.

Jean paused, lips hovering just enough so that his warm breaths could be felt along her skin and give her goosebumps. She gripped his hair in a tight fist, tugging roughly so that he may understand her hint. Still he did not move. Instead, he stared up at her, waiting for those words.

“ _ Please _ .”

“Please?” he repeated.

“Yes,  _ yes _ , Jean. Please.” Salin lowered her head to look back down at the man between her legs, the tormentor and the lover. “I want you.”

He didn’t even flinch as her nails dug into his scalp, “You will have me.”

It was all he needed - her permission. Jean spread Salin’s legs with light pushes to her thighs and positioned himself fully between her legs. When he straightened his back, their eyes met on an equal level once more. It wouldn’t last, however, as Jean began to work on the cloth wrapped around her chest. Light material that could easily tear, and so he took his time in carefully peeling it from her skin. He revealed one breast and then the next, the brown article of clothing looked to be placing it off to the side. He stopped, however, inspecting it, then placed it down with a nod to himself. Salin raised an eyebrow at that. She met his gaze, and felt the warmth between her legs grow. She knew that look. Hunger, planning, and lust.

“I want to place this over your eyes.” Jean reached further from her clothes to his and pulled an item from his own attire. A long white cloth he typically had wrapped around his waist. Salin licked her lips.

She stared into his eyes and without blinking told him: “Do it.”

The white fabric was placed against her eyes and around her head. She embraced the darkness that followed and adjusted her senses.

Jean’s skin contrasted with Salin’s own, a cool pale to her warm rose. She seemed untouched by the conflicts that transpired in her life while he hid away scars and marks of mistakes. Where he was cool and dim, she fixed it with her warmth and her light. Jean saw it then, as he lay Salin down on the thick grass. Even underneath him, with his shadow overtop of her, she was like a beacon for him. Jean slid his hands over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden underneath his palm. She arched her back in the slightest fashion, head tilted on the grass and arms removed to lay on either side of her head. She focused on his breaths, the warmth that met her sensitive skin. She listened to each noise, each moan and each grunt. She savored it all. The slick saliva that was left behind when Jean’s tongue teased her nipples. Circling around, sucking, nibbling, he spoiled her rotten - and without a word of protest or the slightest hesitation. He would pinch one in between two fingers as he suckled the other. His hands caressed her, tantalized her, and made her feel special. Salin saw colors, sparks of light wherever he touched her. They were like explosions all over her body, little jolts where, and even when, she least expected it.

Salin whimpered, biting her bottom lip and watching as Jean praised her body. He knew where to touch her and how. He understood just how to make her special - how to make Salin  _ his _ . His tongue slid down to her stomach, placing kisses along the inward curve as she sucked up air in anticipation. Smooth like a feather. His lips were absolutely perfect; he was intoxicating in every way. She heard him moan, muffled by her stomach and hardly getting through to her. “Jean, I love you.”

“As do I, Salin.” his words were sharp, and yet she didn’t find herself annoyed in the slightest fashion. If anything, she felt even more aroused by the growl that came from his throat after. “Now please, don’t talk. I want you to simply enjoy what I will do to you.”

She let out a soft “oh” and smiled wide at his challenge. Jean was hers, and she still couldn’t believe it.

Fingers tugged at her skirt, made from the same thin material and just as easy to slip off. He curled his fingers to grab a hold of her panties underneath and he smirked as she twitched then. Still, Jean waited for her approval before moving on to slide them off of her legs. Slowly, carefully, like he’d done before, but instead, he made sure to trail the pads of his fingers along her smooth legs so that she may long for his touch to return once he was gone. Even for the briefest of moments, he wanted that from her, to desire him - and she did. When Jean placed the articles over her top he could hear the soft gasps coming from the parted lips of his lover. He quietly made his way back between her legs, dropping himself down and yanking her hips just slightly over the edge. Salin could only yelp in protest and correct it with the tinkling of laughter. His fingers danced along her skin and traveled along the inside of her thighs. Right to left, around, only teasing her most sensitive - and most definitely wet - area. Jean’s lips kissed around her and tread dreadfully close to where she longed for him to touch. “ _ Just do it already! _ ” She wished to scream to him, but she was not to say a word. Instead, she kept her legs on Jean’s shoulders and invited him deeper.

Salin felt Jean’s nose brush against her lips, her hips responding with a jolt. His hands clamped on to her waist, a much rougher motion compared to the slowness he’d followed before. She imagined his head in the darkness, shoved between her legs and lapping up her wetness. Blindly, she reached down to his head and gripped his hair as tightly as she could, pulling him deeper into her. He growled, floating away from her and giving her inner thigh a quick bite. “Not yet.” His tone was stern and she nodded her head in compliance.  _ Not yet _ . He was going to torment her, tease her, and when she could hardly control herself, drive her over the edge. His tongue circled around her clit, avoiding touching her fully, and she had to force her arms away as to not end his service so soon a second time. Salin arched her back as Jean’s tongue flicked her clit, sliding along her and melting her away. She could feel the pressure building within her, the edge of the precipice nearing. She let out a torrent of higher-pitched moans as Jean held her down roughly, his tongue warm and his movements irresistible. “Jean,” she began, hips raised and toes splayed outward, “Jean, oh my-”

A shocked whimper escaped her lips as two fingers entered her. The tongue still played with her, nibbled and sucked with a wet “pop” just for her to hear. She lost her words, reduced to moans and simple begs. No longer could she follow Jean’s demands, and both hands grabbed at his hair. Handfuls, sending sharp sensations through his own body as she pulled him deep. Jean’s two fingers curled as if saying “come hither”, and Salin bit her bottom lips so hard she feared she may break the skin. She was wriggling on the grass, her heart pounding against her chest and her skin flush.

“Jean, I can’t...” she managed to get out, her voice meek.

“Come.” he growled to her, quickening his pace. “I want you to come.”

Salin was glad to hear those words. She wasn’t going to last any longer. The buildup needed a release, and Jean would get her there. While the tip of his tongue played with her clit, his two fingers worked in and out of her with great determination. He wanted her to lose all control over herself. Salin’s voice raised in both volume and pitch, her back arching and her toes curling as she’d finally reached her peak. Pleasure slid throughout her entire body, electric sensations that shook her to her core. A wave of ecstasy washed over her, claiming her as she fell from the precipice he took her up. Jean had only just managed to pull from within her when she gave her release, but kept her close to him so that he may relish the sensations, “Maker...”

There were no words to describe what she felt like then. Her entire body tingled and her mind had only just begun to recollect itself. Jean took his time in meeting her face after it all, with a lick of his lips and a prideful glow in his eyes. Salin felt the blindfold loosen and raised her head to let him pull it from underneath her. The image before Salin was that of her own paradise. There was her angel. Her chest heaved slowly and she smiled weakly at the man over her, the man she loved so dearly. “Jean, that was  _ wonderful _ .” She breathed a heavy sigh and listened to the low chuckle that came from his throat. Jean did it all for her. He wasn’t thinking about himself - he never was. The man saw Salin and wanted to make her feel special. Love her and please her, show her that they truly were inseparable.

While she came to herself, Jean stepped out of the lake and made his way over to his own horse to retrieve his spare clothes. Salin tilted her head to watch Jean slip out of the wet underwear and into a new set. She imagined him standing before her in the nude for her to behold. A thought came over her then, bringing a mischievous smile to her face. “ _ Yes, that could work very well. _ ”

Jean returned to Salin and gave her a dreamy gaze without saying a word. He was still taking her in, as if he was still surprised he could have ever gotten so far with such a beauty. Salin smiled back and slowly brought herself up to a sitting position. Jean was quick, however, and scooped her up into his arms, “Ah, ah, my princess.”

“Princess?”

“Yes,” came his curt reply as he placed a gentle and loving kiss onto the tip of her nose, “my sweet princess.” Typically she would playfully hit his shoulder at such remarks, but Jean was smart to tell her now after what he’d done for her. “That is what you will always be to me.”

“I’d very much like that.” she responded as he moved away from the lake and to a nearby area filled with soft grass and beautiful flowers that glowed in the moonlight. She didn’t want to move, though, and questioned the decision. Jean was careful with placing Salin down, and once he let her go, he took his place by her side. He lay on his back, hands one on top of the other, and stared straight ahead. Salin quirked an eyebrow and parted her lips to ask about his reasoning for moving them, but when she followed his peaceful gaze to the sky above, she didn’t need to question him any longer. “It’s beautiful.”

“A clear night sky.”

Salin was taken aback by the sight. The entire night sky was filled with stars, twinkling above them and creating beautiful images above. “I can’t believe this.” Jean didn’t answer and she scooted herself close to him. He lifted an arm and allowed her to rest her head on his bare chest so they may listen to their hearts as one. “I love you, Jean.”

“I love you too. More than anything else in this world.” the Orlesian noble absently brushed through Salin’s silver hair and enjoyed the serenity of the night with the love of his life.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning has come, but neither want to leave. It is all too good, and Salin will enact her plan of revenge.

Morning came quick for the pair in the woods. A new day had risen and their journey back to Kirkwall could have resumed had it not been for the quick thinking of Salin that kept them in the woods longer. She convinced Jean to spend some more time in the clearing as there was nothing particularly important to get back to, and their stop had been so beautiful that they couldn’t possibly leave so soon. It wasn’t too hard to do, anyway, as Jean seemed to think the same thing deep down inside. Salin could see it in his eyes despite his attempts to seem otherwise. He was up first, bathing by the time she woke. Jean always made sure she was able to remain as comfortable as possible, and sleeping in was just one small way to do so. She joined him in the bath, the two spending quite a long time together. Not often were they allowed to be alone for such a long period of time. His family didn’t want them to be any more than sponsor and worker. They knew not of the relationship the two shared. Jean went away for duels often and Salin had to decide which to support and which to miss. She was lucky enough to be able to see his victory the previous evening. _Very_ lucky to be there, after her treat.

It was noon, and Jean’s voice repeated a series of numbers in a waltz beat. He was teaching Salin a dance, one filled with passion and grace. He bent her, their eyes locking even while he straightened them both up to bow at the imaginary crowd. “You are doing much better, Salin.” came his kind words as he smirked.

“Is there something you’re not good at? Art, music, cooking, dueling, you Orlesians are so damn perfect.”

Jean chuckled and placed his hands behind his back, “Not necessarily. I just had parents who wanted their son to be the best at everything. You should see what happens when I fail.”

She didn’t need to think of it too deeply.

Salin moved close to Jean and the two took a seat in the grass to watch nature around them. It was absolutely beautiful, from the stars at night to the light wind that swayed the green leaves on the trees surrounding them. Their horses scratched at the dirt and snorted, the birds were alive and chirping, and there was the faint sounds of the wildlife protected by the trees. Salin watched Jean as he looked around the expanse of the clearing, a smile slowly pulling at her lips. Did he ever get the chance to just wander like he was doing? The tourneys he participated in were all in cities, never once out in the unknown like where they currently were. Jean was locked away from it all. “It sure is beautiful, isn’t it? It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jean raised an eyebrow and leaned back on his hands. “Really now?”

“What are you getting at?”

“ _Is it_ the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

Salin paused, head tilted onto her shoulder and a suspicious grin evident, “Maybe I was wrong. I know something that is even more so. Someone, even.”

“Oh? What makes them so much so to you?”

Salin leaned against Jean, lowering her voice just for him to savor. Smooth and dripping with sweet honey, “The way they make me feel like I’m the queen of this world. The way they kiss me so passionately and deep I lose all of my breath.” He seemed to like that one. Salin then found her chance, reminding herself of her promise and taking it. “The way they make my heart flutter. The way they make me wet just thinking about what they will do to me.”

He paused, his breaths hitched in his throat and his eyes widening slightly.

Salin gave Jean a devious smirk and moved so that she was on top of him, on her hands and knees over his small sitting position. She could look into his eyes and see the desire blossoming within. “The way they make me moan and beg for more. The way their face contorts from the pleasure of it all.”

“Yes?” his voice shook and his eyes wandered downward to her chest.

Salin pressed a finger to Jean’s collarbone and gave him a light push, watching him fall onto the plush grass below. Now she was the one in control. She would enjoy every second of it. “Oh yes,” she began, licking her lips and sizing him up, “and I absolutely love it when they are all mine.” She kissed his lips, deep and rough. Her tongue ran along his lips and he invited her in, their hands burying in their hair. Searching, wanting every inch of their bodies. Salin’s nails dug into his scalp, sending a tinge of pain into his body that made him grunt into her lips.

“Then make me yours, Salin.” came his soft voice, much quieter than it had been before. His half-lidded gaze met her hungry one as she kindly obliged him. She kissed his lips, trailing to his jaw and down his neck. She bit him, nipped and suckled on his skin to mark him as hers. When she was done there, she grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her. He obeyed and she met his lips once more. Salin trapped Jean’s bottom lips between her own and tugged gently, making him groan each time she let him free only to muffle him with her mouth. She would only part to let him breath when he needed it, but Salin fully intended to steal his breath away. When she parted a final time, Jean’s chest heaved and he could only watch as she moved down his body to focus her attention elsewhere. “Watch me, Jean.” she commanded, and he did. She worked quickly to rid himself of his clothes, working on his expensive top and carefully placing it down next to them. She wasted no time in placing countless kisses upon his bare chest, trailing lower and lower until she reached his trousers. From there, her eyes caught something very interesting.

“Excited?” she teased.

Jean could only let a grunt escape him.

“Well, we’ll have to do something about that, then.” Salin unfastened a belt and unbuttoned his trousers before pulling them free from each leg. Underneath the cloth of his underwear was his arousal. She saw the tent and leaned forward to run her tongue along the bulge. He twitched and shifted his legs, his eyes staring down to watch her closely. She met his gaze with each lick, each long trace and tease. He was breaking and she could see it in the way his lips twitched and his breaths faltered. Salin was in control and she loved it already. With a swiftness that surprised them both, his underwear was removed and his cock was at last released. Climbing back on top of Jean, she straddled his hips and rocked against him, his growing arousal brushing against her ass. “Do you want me, Jean?”

He nodded his head quickly, unable to form words.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Y-yes.”

She raised her hips and stared at him below her with a fierceness that would make anyone shudder.

“Yes. _yes_ , I want you.”

“Well,” Salin had him pinned and he wouldn’t dare move, she knew it. She leaned closer to him, so close that her lips brushed against his ear and her warmth breath sent shivers down his spine, “you will have me.”

Once more, Jean watched as she trailed down from nibbling his earlobe to teasing his nipples. She slid her tongue down the length of his torso, down the middle and to his pelvis. Pausing to judge his reaction to her teasing, she planted a single kiss on his pelvis and wrapped her fingers around his base. Her grip was firm and her tongue was warm, running underneath his length top his tip. Jean let out a moan and she chuckled in reply. Her teeth grazed his sensitive head, taking her time so that he may feel every last miniscule movement. Each breath, each shift, each and every last touch he would feel. She felt fingers in her hair, and she pulled away from his touch without warning, “Jean,” she chided to him, a tone he could remember instantly, “you may watch, but touch and I will leave to finish myself off without you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Oh. She honestly didn’t expect that, but she didn’t complain one bit, “Good.” Salin looked over the length in her hand and smiled proudly, getting one long and draw out sigh from Jean as his head tilted back in anticipation. Her hand slid up and down his cock, twisting at the top and starting the process over again until he was letting out a series of moans he previously held in with bated breath. His hands hovered near her, wanting nothing more than to grab a hold of her as tightly as he could and move her head. She was in control, however, and she denied him that power. With her tongue flat, she trailed up and swirled around his tip, taking him into her mouth and her mind trailing to the desire to bring him far down into her throat. She pulled up and down, letting Jean savor the friction and arch his back to press himself further into her throat. Salin heard him calling her name in such a shaky tone and she hummed in reply, the vibrations sending electric shocks through his length.

She was going to repay him for all he’d done for her, she promised herself that. Nothing would stop her.

Past the tip she swirled around, her tongue traveled down his shaft. She teased him with her skillful movements along the underside of his shaft. His moans were music to her ears. With one hand, she began to stroke the rest of his length and Jean let a curse slip from his lips. Slowly, deliberately, she pulled from him with a wet “pop” and kissed his shaft with a sly smile, “losing control, Jean?”

He didn’t answer her.

Salin crawled over him and moved his head so that she could let him taste her lips, and he accepted her without any hesitation. She would give him what he wanted, she had teased long enough. Jean’s hands squeezed her ass and dragged up her sides. His fingers gripped at her skin and he lightly scratched at her back, making her moan finally. “I want you.” he begged. Jean had _begged_.

“Have me, Jean. Have me.”

Jean needed no other word. Salin bit her bottom lip as his tip brushed against her entrance, rubbed against her and switched the roles for but a moment as he teased her. However, Salin was the one still in control, and she wanted him inside of her. She pressed her hips against him, her breath caught in her throat as he slipped in with ease. Salin moaned, placing Jean’s hands on to her waist as she leaned forward to connect their lips in their embrace. He raised his hips to pump in and out of her, the slap of skin on skin reaching her ears and making her stifle her moans with deep kisses. Jean removed one hand to grip Salin’s silver hair, yanking her head back to expose her flush neck. He kissed her, bit into her and suckled through his rhythmic thrusts. “Maker’s breath...” he groaned through a slacking jaw and a face pressed against the front of Salin’s throat.

“Recite for me, Jean.”

He slowed then, Salin pulling his face up to stare into her eyes.

“I am not alone. Even  
As I stumble on the path  
With my eyes closed, yet I see  
The Light is here.”

Jean paused and Salin pulled away. She needed to maintain control over him, she couldn’t slip so easily. He quickly realized his mistake, though, and she gave him the promise of release if he obeyed her.

“Please,” Jean whispered, “let me.”

“Recite for me.”

He was silent for a moment and licked his lips. Finally, he continued and she listened carefully:

“Draw your last breath, my friends.

Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky.

Rest at the Maker's right hand,

And be Forgiven.”

Salin took him into her hand and gave him what he wanted. “Maker, though I am but one, I have called in your name. And those who come to serve will know your glory.”

He followed along, his thrusts hitting her in just the right spots that she struggled to keep her own composure. “I remembered for them. They will…” he let out a groan, his arms wrapping all around her and pulling her fully against him. His angle provided a new depth that drove both into a string of moans and praises. Jean collected himself enough to finish his recitation, “will see what can be gained.”

Salin and Jean joined together in harmony, forming the final line together. “And though we are few against the wind, we are yours.”

Salin caught Jean in his distracted state, busy in his thought and pleasure that melted together. She bit his shoulder, the scar from the blade of a sword faint. Jean was covered in a multitude of marks from throughout his life. He disliked talking about them, and the ones he did open up to her about were not very pleasant. Still, the sight interested her, and she always treated them both to biting him in locations where the sensitive tissue could be touched. Jean enjoyed it, too, and shifted where he lay as she licked him and nipped at many more. When his cock twitched, she shook her head and berated him, “You didn’t ask. I never gave you permission.”

In one swift movement, Jean rolled so that he had her pinned down, and Salin gasped in surprise. She denied him release, and so he would have his revenge. “I’ve got you now, Salin.” He thrust inside of her, pulling out just enough so that the head remained and she would desire him once more, and pushed in quick to give her what she so dearly wanted. His hips arched, his angle bringing Salin closer and closer to the edge once more. He slid effortlessly, pushing to the hilt and quickening his pace as he felt his own end nearing. “Maker!” Jean breathed as Salin raised her hips to meet each and every thrust with a slap of skin to skin. Salin’s nails dug in sharply, scratching him as she dragged down the length of his back.

“J-Jean...” Salin tried to contain her climax, her back arched up high and her face crinkled tight as she felt the warmth and pressure build within. Her head tilted back and Jean gave her one final push. She reached her edge; her body gave way to the spasms, electric shooting through her body. Her toes curled and Jean, in her climax, let her body work against him.

His own end had neared. Jean lowered his head, slamming into her with greater ferocity, and grasped her hips tight. Salin pulled Jean’s head close and kissed him roughly, whispering sweet nothings to him as he reached his own climax. Their kiss sparked between them as Jean released himself within Salin, his thrusts slow but deep even then. She didn’t argue, no, she kept him just like that until he’d finished. Pulling out of Salin, Jean rolled on to the grass and gave Salin the chance to sit up. Instead, she had a better plan. She tugged Jean’s arms, pulling him so that he could lie as close as possible to her, “I love you, Jean.”

The two turned on to their sides, pressed against one another and relishing in the sweet ecstasy that they’d felt in each other’s presence. Jean wrapped an arm over her side, keeping her against him while they cuddled. This was what mattered between them. This was what made everything so special. Jean and Salin knew it, they felt it. Salin smiled dreamily as she felt soft kisses along her back and shoulders. He doted on her, he cared for her, he loved her. She wished they could remain like that their entire lives - forget the world and only bask in their own love. “Jean?”

There was a muffled grunt from behind her. He’d buried his face into her neck.

“Don’t ever leave me.”

Jean shifted, raising his head and kissing her cheek, “I would never, my love. You mean everything to me. I could never do such a thing. I would give my life to you, I would fall just for you, and I would do anything to keep you here with me.”

She sighed happily, the two of them savoring the moments spent together, “Thank you. Thank you for everything.”


End file.
